


Welcome to Eden

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I promise, its only a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara had always been bad at dealing with her emotions and takes it out on the wrong person





	Welcome to Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t be one of the writers who tortures their readers with angst. But it just kinda comes to you. It's not too painful though and it’s a shorter one so ya’ll will live. Listen to She Used To Be Mine from Waitress because it makes me cry without fail everytime.

Sara couldn’t even remember how this all started, everything moved so fast. Flashes from the day played through her head as she sat on the stairs. The mission had started out normal and easy but suddenly they were under attack and everyone was fighting for their lives. In the midst of the fight she looked around taking into account that everyone was holding their ground. The was a sudden large explosion, blinding them all for a second. Sara blinked her eyes back open, the ringing in her ears was deafening. She scanned around trying to get her bearings until she saw that Zari was down.  

_ “Hey! Zari keep your eyes open!” Amaya yelled lightly slapping Zari’s face as they rushed her back to the ship. She’d gotten knocked off her feet in the explosion and hit her head. There was dirt and blood matted to her hair as they placed her in the infirmary. _

_ “Easy for you to say.” Zari sassed one more time before passing out. _

_ “Gideon!” Sara commanded as she looked over her.  _

_ “Ms.Tomaz has no internal bleeding but has suffered from a fractured rib and some mild blood loss, Captain.”  _

_ “Can you fix her?” Amaya asked panicked.  _

_ “She has a 76% chance of a full recovery.” The AI answered factually.  _

_ “I’ll take that I guess.” Sara ran her hand through her hair.  _

 

Sara sat on the stairs mind still reeling. She should have been paying better attention and Zari might not have gotten hurt, weight of failure hanging on her. She knew beating herself up about this wasn’t going to change anything but she couldn’t stop it. Ava had found her hours earlier and tried to comfort her when Sara stupidly redirected her frustrations out on her. She couldn’t even remember how the argument started, just that Ava wasn’t here with her right now and it hurt, her mind flashing back to the angry words.

_ "You don’t know how hard this is.” Sara said a bit testily. _

_ “Are you serious? What do you mean I don’t know?” Ava countered.  _

_ “The Time Bureau is so perfect ,you guys don’t have to be the screw ups all the time!”  _

_ “So you think everything is perfect there?” Ava voice started to raise.  _

_ “According to you, you guys you’re better than us. So yes!”  _

_ “ I never said we were better than you. Maybe more organized but we aren’t perfect Sara. I have agents that I’ve sent out and they didn’t come back. Agents whose families I know, weddings I’ve been to, kids I’ve met! And I have to go tell their families that they didn’t come back from a mission I sent them on, knowing they could die!” Ava was almost screaming at this point as angry tears streaming down her cheeks. The sadness of the memories surfacing in tandem with the pain of Sara thinking she didn’t understand.     _

_ “Ava.” Sara lowered her tone backing down, quickly realizing she made a mistake. _

_ “I have to go back to work.” Ava turned away trying to hide the tears still spilling from eyes.  _

_ “Wait just...” Sara started her heart clenching at the thought of Ava leaving right now. The last time they had fight they broke up.  _

_ “I’m upset but I'm not leaving you okay.” She cleared her throat. “I just have to go. We can talk later.” A quick tap on her Time Courier and she was gone _ . 

 

That had been a few hours ago and she hadn’t heard a word from Ava since. She curled her legs up to her chest, a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill out. The sounds of heavy boots walking her way had her wiping at her eyes quickly. Mick sauntered into the room, taking note of Sara’s presence. 

“Gideon says Zari’s gonna be fine.” He sat down next to her on his usual spot. 

“That’s good.” She mumbled into her arms. 

“You and blondie get into a fight?” He grunted. 

“Yeah.” She wiped at her eyes. 

“You break up?”

“No.” Sara chewed her lip as a fresh wave of tears tried to come out at the thought. She hated being this emotional in front of other people.   

“So you’re on the floor crying why?”

“Because I said something stupid and I don’t even know why but it was really insensitive.”

“Ah.” There were a few moments of silence. “You say sorry?” 

“No.”

“Why?” 

“I...I didn’t get the chance to.” She crossed arms over her chest and leaned her head back on the wall. 

“She’ll forgive you.” He said casually then took another sip of his beer. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Cuz I know you too are idiots for each other.” He grumbled.

“Idiots?” Sara laughed through her tears. 

“Real idiots.”  He leaned back on the wall next to her taking another sip of his beer. 

“Thanks Mick.” She shook her head, chuckling. Mick was a man of few words but somehow she found his blunt conversation very helpful. 

“Don’t be an ass to her, I like her.” 

“You do now?” Sara raised a brow, smiling.

“Tell her and I'll end you.” She couldn’t quite tell if he was joking or not. 

“Noted.” She stood and patted his shoulder, walking back to the infirmary. Sara sat in her room later that evening staring at her ceiling. She’d spent most of the afternoon checking on Zari until Gideon told her she was 100 percent certain that she would be okay. Her phone lay quiet on her desk she knew Ava had been done with work for the last hour. She wanted to text her but she also wanted to give her space if she needed it. The fight had been so unnecessary, she knew that Ava’s job wasn’t easy. She couldn’t even wrap her mind around why in the hell she forgot that. With a sigh she picked her phone and typed a quick text. 

 

**_“Hey.”_ ** Was all she sent initially but followed it with another.  **“** **_I’m sorry I was a dick earlier, can we talk?_ ** **”** A few minutes past, her anxiety rising at the silence. Her phone chimed and she darted out to grab it. 

**“** **_Sure. Come over_ ** **?”**

**“** **_Be there in a sec._ ** **”** She took  a deep breath, and opened a portal into Ava’s place. Walking through she found Ava in the kitchen chopping some vegetables for dinner. 

“Hey.” Ava said not looking up at her. 

“Hi.” She stood there rocking on her heels for a second before Ava looked up at her, crooking a brow upwards. A silent invitation for her to keep talking.  “Listen I’m sorry. I was frustrated earlier and I took it out on you and it wasn’t right. What you do isn’t easy and it's painful sometimes.”

“Physically and emotionally.” Ava added with a humorless laugh. 

“Losing people on your team fucking sucks. You get close with people and suddenly…suddenly their gone.” She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “I want you to know you can always talk to me when things get to be too much at work or anytime. I didn’t think about your feelings earlier and what you go through. I’m just really sorry.” She looked down, running her finger over the countertop. 

 

“I forgive you. I know you were stressed.” Ava put down the knife she was chopping food with, rounding the island to stand next to her. 

“Being stressed doesn’t give me a reason to be an asshole.” Sara looked up at her finally. 

“It doesn’t but I get it. My job isn’t easy but it’s what I’ve chosen to do. I’ll talk to you as long as your open to me about how you are feeling too, okay?” Ava nudged her shoulder. 

“I will I promise.” Sara said and they stood next to each other in silence feeling the tension in the room lessen. 

“Is Zari okay?” Ava asked. 

“Yeah she’s resting up but she’ll be fine.”

“That’s really good to hear.” She lightly brushed her hand over Sara’s. “I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too.” Sara entwined their fingers, looking at Ava for a few moments. “I hate that I was such an asshole.” She sighed. 

“Well if you want to make it up to me then put your ass to work and keep chopping those vegetables while I have a glass of wine.” Ava smirked as she hopped into one of the bar stools, pulling her glass of wine over to her. Sara smiled giving Ava a kiss on the cheek before rounding the table to start chopping happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mick is a softy and you can pry that from my cold dead hands. I also started an ABO story because I have no self control and I’m scared of whatever it is I’m crafting. Hopefully it’ll be done soonish.


End file.
